


Innocent Lust

by Sachianna



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: F/M, Glorious smut, Reverence, Smut, Worship, let the girl explore, lotor learns about restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachianna/pseuds/Sachianna
Summary: Allura opens to a new side of herself as she comes to a reconciliation with her former enemy-now-husband.EDIT: This is going to be one big smut continuation. <3 Porn without Plot im afraid. But If you need a fix you know where to come <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrystalRebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalRebellion/gifts).



> After inspiration from numerous Lotura fan fics and encouragement from the wonderful Lotura discord. I present my first lotura fan fic! Although VLD lotura is Main ship, I have come to discover the merits of DOTU lotura. There was so much potential there! I dedicate this two shot to my lovely friend Crystalrebellion who was such an inspiration for this fic! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and for the love of god. Do not read in public or by family members ;)

 

She sat alone, in the dimmed light of their bedroom. Sunset on Doom was one of the few things she enjoyed about her new home. She tried not to miss it. Looking outward, she pretended that she was looking at the Arusian sky. 

In the first months of her union to Crown Prince Lotor, she sought a piece of home, and Doom, with its hostile and arid environment provided little scope of imagination save for the beautiful pinks, blues and lavendar colors brushed on with a paint brush. 

Lavendar. 

Tonight she did not isolate herself due to homesickness. 

Instead, she did it for resolve. 

Lotor, to put it simply stunned her. Once she was proud to label him as a voracious brute, hell bent on destruction. Now, the labels seemed to hold less weight.

Within weeks of their arranged marriage, he turned abruptly and swiftly on his father, murdering him grotesquely in ritual combat. This was the first sign that she interpreted the warlord incorrectly. 

She will never forget that day. Decades of pain and oppression stopped abruptly as Zarkon fell on his son’s sword. Lotor’s face, which showed little emotion as of late, was as hard as stone. The crowd erupted. Most in victory, some in anger. But Allura could not hear them. Her eyes were locked onto his, she from the balcony above, he looking upwards from the arena floor below. The noblemen and the Drule high council rushed onto the battlefield to kneel amd swear fealty. They presented the red royal sash, still fresh with blood. His crown and scepter to follow on his coronation day. He snatched it and threw it over his shoulder like a commoner would throw a coat. He walked proudly out of the arena, royal guards following behind. Sash in one hand, sword drenched bloody in the other. 

 

She too, rose from her seated position and descended down with her appointed guard to meet him. She would walk, arm in arm with him from the arena gates to castle doom, the new king and queen of then planet. At bottom of the marbled stairs she saw him up close. His eyes were steeled over, hard lines etched themselves into his forehead. His jaw seemed clicked shut. When he focused on her, however, she saw a slight shift in his eyes. His face and mouth remained fixed in determination but his eyes sought out hers. Beckoning her to stand with him. 

Alluras teal gown seems to weigh her down with each step toward him. Small dots of crimson splattered his indigo skin. Once, when she was uninitiated in the ways of the Drule, the copious display of blood would have made her ill, but now she refused to show weakness in front of the Drule audience, most of which were less than thrilled at the prince taking an Arusian wife. 

With practice, she removed a white handkerchief from her bosom and waited for her cue. 

Lotor raised the bloodied sword in front her, then turned the hilt sideways.  Without hesitation, she used her hand to wrap the blade in a handkerchief and slowly pull down its length. 

Blood captured, blade cleaned. 

She moved to fold the handkerchief, but a pair of blood stained hands caught hers. 

“Now Allura. You shall have a taste of the blood of your enemies.

She held the blood of her lifelong tormentor. 

Folding the handkerchief, placing it back into her chest, she linked her arm with her husband. Zarkons blood smeared over her bare arm as she placed it in the space he had left for her. Once he had her tucked into his side, he tore his gaze from her and the two walked the path to their castle. Pillars of stone and ice. 

*******************************

 

That was the first night Lotor could bear to touch her. 

No matter how placid Allura’s facade became, he always knew she was melancholy that it had come to this. He would not stand to lose her, now that he had finally gotten her. So he used all of his resolve not to touch her until he could guarantee his sincerity. 

It would be a lie if he said that Killing Zarkon was all for her. 

No. 

In fact, it was all for _him._

This was the thing that slaughtered his mother in cold blood, kept him isolated on foreign lands only to be brought before him to be of use. His ruthless ways and barbarism ruined Doom in the eyes of the universe, and made no planet eager to enter into peace talks. 

The crimson stain of his fathers dynasty tainted him in the eyes of the only woman he would ever love. Allura. The one entity in the universe that he could not live without. 

He had never seen kindness before her. He never knew what a leader could be before he laid eyes on her. She was truly loved by all, and what was more, she loved them in return. Everytime voltron ousted the drule fleet away from Arus, he always looked back to how the people rejoiced at her safe return. He wanted that. He thought he could have it by possessing her. But he knew now that the love that she emanated could only be freely given. So he would wait. For a chance. 

 

But he could not stop the ache for her. 

Was the mercy of the ancients that compelled Allura to make that first move. He could not remember. But he would have to begin worship immediately. 

He remembered stepping out of the shower draped in his burgundy robe, his hair damp. He stopped in the door frame at the sight of her, elegant in her teal skirts that billowed around her. Her flaxen locks shone iridescent in the sunset’s light, 

The hand that entwined with his arm lay delicately on her chin, as if she had just caressed it with her sweet smelling lotion, instead of being stained with blood of her fathers enemy. Charming. Endearing. She slowly turned away from her sunset to lay eyes on him slouched to the side of his door frame, the mist from the shower slowly creeping out behind him. 

The king and queen locked eyes for a beat. 

She spoke first. 

“He’s gone. I saw you end his life. I still cannot believe it....” she trailed off as if in a daze. 

He spoke next. 

“I killed him, and I will kill his memory.” He finished. His tone impassive. 

“He was your father.” 

“He was nothing of the sort”.

Slowly, she rose from her seated position on his bed. She floated towards him. 

“What do you mean?” Her tone regained color, emotion.

Lotor straightened and left the post to sit doggedly on his chaise on the opposite side of his massive suite. Although this was his room, everything bespoke for his comfort, he felt overgrown and struggled to get comfortable  when Allura stood across from him, looking like a warrior siren in her form fitting dress and her her blood stained arm. Did she realize that she was still tainted. He opened his mouth not merely to speak, but to tell.

He told her of his first conscious memory. He, on the floor at his father’s feet, looking up at a gleaming golden throne, it’s reptillian occupant draped in violent red tones. He reaches up with impossibly tiny claws. Reaches up for the one he feels is father, but there are no warm hands to lift him up. Instead he remembers the cold hard _thump_ of what had to be Zarkon’s scepter crash against the side of his skull. Next came the disorienting, painful experience of tumbling down flight upon flight of stairs. The wailing that poured from his mouth and he reached the bottom. 

He told her of the numerous times he saw his scaly clawed hand slap, and sometimes punch a woman in chains. He later learned she was beingpunished for her insolence. The crime? Wishing to see her son. 

He chose not to elaborate the instance where he was ordered to summon his closest academy friends from the Imperial Drule Warrior institute to the throne room and murder them one by one.

And he almost snarled in anger at his verbal account of the day he saw that beautiful sad woman he felt in in his heart to be _mother_ hanging from her dainty neck in the imperial courtyard, as punishment for bearing such an inadequate  bastard. 

“So you see. I’ve wanted him gone since the time I’ve had concious thought.”

“And now he is....” Allura trailed off processing this heavy, heavy information. They always said the villain is more complicated than the hero. She and her scholars would discuss villainous subjects of texts she read, but she sees the truth in those words apparent now. 

”And now he is.” He finished. He looked down to see her, gracefully seated on the floor, by his knee, eyes lost in thought. 

 

He offers his his hand to her. “Princess, you should return to your quarters and wash this filth off you. You preformed your role admirably.” 

She placd her clean hand in his and rose, staring at the hand in question. 

“Yes. I think I will.”

she did not pass him to the door that led to her more sumptuous, luxe adjacent suite. She turned her back to him and slowly padded to his bathroom. 

“Allura, what...”

”He watched as that hand, that same hand, reached back, reached up and found the invisible seam that hid the zipper to her aquamarine gown. Crimson against turquoise, she pulled down, revealing what he knew had to be alabaster skin still kissed by the Arusian sun. The dress pooled to the ground, her wavy locks shielding her naked form to him. 

 He couldnt speak. He couldn’t move. 

She passed the shower, she headed straight for the thermal bath. Her feet daintily moved, one foot in front of the other, hands light at her sides. She climbed the stairs  and languidly sunk into its deep waves. Disappearing from sight. 

*****************************

She emerges and he is silent. 

Her body glistens from the water. Stars. 

Her hair, dark with moisture makes more intense waves than normal. 

She had wondered in the bath. Wondered what it would mean to surrender to a man such as this. 

Deep under the waves, she let herself indulge in dark fantasies recently brought to the light after wasting away in the recesses of her mind. 

She had to be honest with herself, 

She had to face a hard truth. 

She saw Lotor, covered in blood, arise in triumph. The crowd roaring at his victory. She saw the deep set lines that marred his faces, that smug sanctimonious grin she associated with him nowhere to be found. 

She saw a king and she lusted. 

Lusted for his touch. His attention. His devotion. 

She lusted even now. 

Her body went through an unusual metamorphosis under the waves. 

She would be different when she emerged. 

She held her breath as long as she could for the the feeling to swell. To grow. 

There it was. 

She screamed, the feeling reaching it’s maximum sensation, the water muffling her cries, water shielding her quivering. 

The lack of air choked her, but could not stave off her orgasm. 

Slowly she rode it out, simultaneously ascending to the surface. 

She sucked air in through her nostrils. To avoid being heard. She needed her privacy before she presented Lotor with this new, foreign Allura. 

She was washed clean, and her dirty thoughts purified. 

She ascended from the water and pushed the double doors open. Revealing herself. Wholly. Fully. 

*****************************

Allura was not the prude everyone made her out to be. 

But her pride and dignity hid any hint of her secret disposition. 

She would not give herself to a ruthless, heartless brute. 

She could, and would give herself to a misunderstood ruler who has made every effort to turn himself around. 

He had always seen her. He had always wanted her for a ruler. For a queen. 

Tonight he would receive. 

She never realized just how much power she had until she basked in the effect of having an intergalactic warlord falling to his knees in awe at her form. 

She realised, he was not joking when he said he would worship her. 

His robe, disturbed at his sudden movement, slid off one side of his shoulder. He would soon be rid of it. 

Steeling her resolve she continued to walk toward him. She could not gather what held him so transfixed. Was it the gentle swell of her pert breasts as she walked, nipples camouflaged within her wavy tresses, or was it the patch of manicured blonde curls that hid her stirring core from his vision. 

It almost went to waste.

She was close. In his heart space, when she looked into his eyes and was floored by the.. _ancients...innocent_ lust that emanated from his soul. 

Suddenly the goddess within departed and she lost her sensual vibe, she began to back up, and retreat to the safety and chastity of her bedroom. 

But then gently, reverently he grabbed her wrist, entirely different from the way he used to handle her, back when they were enemies. 

“Allura. Please. _Please. Don’t leave. Please stay.”_

Her body trembles upon hearing the strained, raw _need_. 

Need. 

Need. 

She also needs. 

She walks past him. He still has not touched her. She craws to the center of his massive bed. Her weight barely makes a dip in the mattress. She lowers herself her knees bearing her weight, toes turned outward. She locks eyes with him. She lifts both arms to him. His eyes widen. _He trembles._

 _“Come here.”_ The goddess beckons. 

***************

He lunges. She stills. The force of him sends her sprawling, her back caressed by velvet softness. Ughhhh. She feels the weight of his hands everywhere at once. Roaming. He is touching her. _Finally touching her._ His eyes close and he groans at her softness. She shakes everytime he brings his hands up her sides. Her toes link together girlishly as he rakes them down her thighs 

Then _oh stars his lips._

He finds sanctuary on her neck. She is immediately addicted to the slight pain his nips,afford. She feels his hand snake up her torso to support her. 

He brings his hand to her neck, his forearm between her breasts. She moves her hand towards his. And he thinks she is going to swat it away, but instead, she gently rests her palm on top of his and reaches for his other hand around her waist

  
He stops temporarily, pupils blown. He cannot compute  
She looks into his eyes and his heart stops when he sees _trust_ for the very first time. 

He begs. _Pleads_  for her to let him inside. She does. Easily. 

Immediately, his lust is quelled to a slow burning desire. He wants to cherish this moment because he is afraid it may slip away.

Nervous apprehension gives way to true pleasure that  slowly blooms across her face. It begins with the movement of her manicured eyebrows and manifests as a soft, timid moan that slowly grows longer and louder with each gentle thrust.

Although she lay flat against the obsidian sheets of his massive bed, she arches her back to accommodate his thrusts, still gentle but deeper, exploring the hidden depths of her body. Her hands creep up his arms, feeling the taut stretch of his muscles as he restrains his desire. Her soft hands migrated as far up his shoulders as her posture would allow, her fingertips danced over his bulging pectorals, down his abdominals, across battle scars old and new and finally, down to where they joined lavender descending into dusky sunset.

  
Allura didn’t know what came over her. She felt her arousal steadily build in the weeks she had come to understand him, but she didn’t know _why_  she began to feel differently about the Drule prince. What she did know was that her body was responding to him in ways she never thought possible. Her knowledge of bedroom happenings went as far as “consummation equals pregnancy”. They said nothing of how _good_  it would feel.

Perhaps, it had to do with fear? She knew that the more she got to know Lotor, the more she grew used to his mannerisms, the more they shared with one another, the less she feared him. The less she feared his touch, the more she grew comfortable. Secure. And that, was directly correlated with the pleasure she began to feel in association with him. And this gradual adjustment reached its climax with his heartfelt reveal. His true feelings that brought her to her knees.

And that’s how she came here, in this moment. Pupils blown, hair luxuriously fanned out in a golden halo, cheeks flushed, and quivering legs parted for a man who was once her enemy.

She would not _lie back and think of Arus_ as instructed by Nanny. The sultry goddess hadnreturned amd had her  thinking a great deal more. She propped herself up on her elbows and determinedly looked down to visualize the source of her building pleasure. Her moans quickened into soft pants as she saw _him_ moving in and out, the slickness of him, (her?) creating a delicious, smooth friction, and creating a salacious sound she would soon not forget.

She saw and felt each one of his ridges sink inside after rubbing against her clitoris. Lotor’s eyes were closed in utter ecstasy, taking in her softness and the sounds of her newfound pleasure. He felt a shift in her position and opened his eyes to a sight that nearly spent him.

Allura, innocent, pure _allura_ looked on, mesmerized as he glided in and out. She pressed her own clit forward, hoping to feel more pressure from each inward thrust. He watched as her chest heaved with every inhale her head swirling with each rocking motion he made.

“L.........Lotor.....”

She speaks

“Yes, my sweet...” he answers in a low rumbling tone. He is holding himself back. He cannot rush this. He cannot risk her retreat back into herself.

“I...I need...” she looks to the side, demure. Unsure.

“ _Yes princess. Tell me what you need._ ” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t trust his ears. He stopped.

Panting, chest heaving, his hands splayed on either side of her head, he felt a new desire _slowly_ gather deep inside of him with an intensity that was almost threatening.

He pulled out. He waited. Time stood still. 

 

“You. Oh Lotor, I need _youuuuu”_

 

It was done. Finished. Restraint could only be salvaged for one minute, as he took both of her hands in his, and pressed delicate kisses on top of each one. The action touched Allura. She never thought that the brutish prince would ever take time out for such an endearing gesture. Never breaking eye contact, he placed her kissed palms to either side of his neck. He slowly brought his body down to her level, cupping her cheek and nuzzling the other. Her eyes fluttered on feeling such intimacy. He brought his lips to her ear.

“ _hold on my princess”_

Slowly, the hands that so so gently caressed her face traveled downwards once again. He brushed up against her sex, making sure she was absolutely drenched. (She was). He positioned the tip of his violently throbbing member at her folds. Her legs quivered in anticipation. This feminine action stirred his deeper lust stronger still.

His hands returned to their position by her head, now positioned into fists.

His legs spread out towards either corner of the bed

Her legs, still shaking loosely encircled his waist. She could not help her expression of mixed anticipation and curiosity

“May I princess?” He asked in a strained, labored voice. His very sense of decency slipping away with each second

“Ohhhhh yesssss....”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

She had no time for surprise at the sultry tone that passed through her vocal cords. She was too busy screaming with delight as she felt his powerful penetration reverberate through her body.

Like a piston, he moved swiftly and powerfully. All of his muscles stretched taut with the one drive of bringing her pleasure. His hair dangled across her chest, wildly disturbed from his erratic primal movements.

Allura was in heaven.

She screamed and she moaned. _She_   _screamed and she moaned_. _This_ was the pleasure he spoke so often of in his heated pursuit. _This_ is what he was ready to risk his whole planet for. His life for.

No. Her weakened grip on his shoulders was not enough. She needed more, oh ancients _more._ Boldly, she grew to anticipate his rhythmic thrusting and moved her hips upward to sheathe him completely. The feeling left her no choice but to giggle at the new sensation that stemmed from an entirely new position in a place she never reached. He hit the spot again and again with his ridges and she couldn’t help the delighted gasps that fell from her smiling mouth.

The beast inside of Lotor was incensed at it’s mates salacious display of pleasure. His proud princess was remade as a pleasure seeking goddess fully enraptured in her desire. He needed to worship.

He pushed her pelvis up towards his powerful hips and swooped down the flat planes of her torso.  His snakelike tongue laved a pathway past her belly button, between her pert breasts and up to his target; the pulse within her delicate neck. He worked his lips around it and thrust hard every time he felt it pulse. Her screams began to vocalize. “Ah! Yes Lotor, _yes! more!_ Oh ancients more!” So she took more. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she brought his mouth to hers. Allura then wrapped her arms around his back, tracing delicate lace-like designs in his skin with her nails. She couldn’t stand to stay still any longer. She raised her body off of the bed by tightening her still quivering legs around his waist even tighter, locking him inside of her amd securing the knot she so effortlessly welcomed into her body.

His sun-kissed siren wantonly thrust upwards into him. Lotor could not believe this development. With much reluctance he pulled himself away from her velvet lips and whispered in reverence,

“P...Princess...” He was blown away. Stunned.

 

Lotor found himself ready to obey, but the dominant Drule inside of him wanted to test the resolve of his mate.

 

“Show me how bad you want to ride me Allura.” He boldly challenged, showing all of his fangs in a predatory smile.

 

Allura arched her back a final time to raise herself to sitting position and pushed herself flush against his chest. But the beast would not relent, he pushed her back down. She bucked up again and again he pushed down with that taunting smile she knew so well. Then she directly challenged her mate by swiveling her body upwards. Lotor was too fast for her and sent her back down. By that  time however,  the momentum sent them tumbling. In their tousle, Lotor  slipped out of her with a deafening squelch, she found herself missing his fullness terribly but she could not give up this lovers spat. They rolled, and fought playfully, Allura laughing the entire way, using him as a weight to propel herself upward. He began to flip her over but stopped in his tracks as she bent over him and trailed sweet, reverent kisses up his torso. Butterfly soft and fleeting, they were accompanied by the silken caress of her hair. Beast be damned, Lotor threw his head back and let out a groan. A pained groan, a sound that encompassed all he had been denied his entire life.

 

 

******

 

Sorry I have to upload this slowly! I typed this thing on iPad and it takes forever to edit! The third installment is coming soon! A heartwarming thank you to all who read, left kudos and reviewed. Thank you so much! 


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, she kissed until she reached his lips. Then, instead of taking them into herself, she rubbed her nose against his. An endearing movement in the midst of carnal lust. 'This is the touch of a goddess', he mused internally. She was so much more than he ever imagined. He knew that he was completely at her mercy. With one last look into her sparkling azure eyes she began her descent down. Where her lips trailed upward her tongue trailed downward, her manicured nails dancing down his torso afterwards. Lower still she traveled until she was one kiss away from his base. From his _knot._

No. He wouldn't let it happen like this. He lifted her back up to look at her, eyes conveying what he had lost words for _I need to be inside you_. he would not waste this moment on a cheap release. Who was she to deny? She now straddled him, her labia flush around his sheath. Experimentally, she rubbed back and forth on its underside, and Lotor decided this is how he would cross over into other dimensions.

She slid eagerly a couple minutes more then lifted herself higher to finally _finally_ envelop him fully once again. Raised barely above his tip, she looked for his hands, her hair swishing behind her. Lotor wondered why until it hit him. “She..she wants me to support her.” He found himself touched at this. He firmly grabbed her hands and strengthened his arms so that she would have a weight to bear against. She made for an endearing picture, raised above him, pert breasts rising with every anticipatory breath. Even after all of this, an innocent shyness crept back up into her eyes, but it was complimented with a little smile. Then her eyes closed and she giggled, and Lotor knew no more.

Slowly, slowly she sank down,  but her walls, not used to exerting force, seised and made it difficult for her to advance. He watched greedily as she struggled to go further down. Her face eventually settled into an adorable pout. He chuckled and offered a suggestion. “Let me in princess. _relax and let me in._ ”

She did.

Her eyes closed, the tension, worry, anxiousness _fear_   vanished from her face. The sight of her so free, so lax so unguarded quelled the carnal beast and gave life to a protective lover. Blossoming with newfound passion, her last resistance gave way and she hugged him all the way to the source. Allura vocalized an octave up everytime his ridge moved past this new epicenter she found deep within her canal, every movement she made allowed this bundle of nerves to be stimulated sending electric pathways soaring throughout her pelvis. She needed to be closer. So with each thrust downward she clamped her walls tight against the ridges.

Lotor, leader of the Drule empire, yelped. _yelped_ at the contact like an inexperienced adolescent.

 The young nymphet that took new residence inside of Allura swelled with pride upon hearing him vocalize. He could not stop the un-masculine sounds emanating from his vocal cords. This sensation was unlike any other he had felt, it sunk deep inside, flaring up his spine. He felt her let go of his hands 'why' he wondered as he opened his eyes.

 "DEMONS BELOW"

She was totally lost to pleasure. Running her hands up and down her torso, cupping her breasts,  and teasing her nipples, His wayward princess nested her hands in her hair, lifting it and  spreading it so that it fanned behind her. She craftily adjusted her body at an angle so he could see her dazed expression as she threw her head back, bringing her hands around to frame her face, down her neck down her curves and finally to her core where she flicked at her button. She opened her eyes and pinned him down with a look of un filtered lust. Her other hand paused at her mouth. She drew in her middle finger and pulled it slowly out with a salacious ‘pop’

 

No. No more. He could take it no more. He had been teased, played with and quelled. But he would be denied no longer. Allura saw the shift. She saw the eyes darken with lust, she saw the fangs lengthen, the claws sharpen. His chest seemed to broaden and his already impressive cock seemed to morph within her. Lengthening.

Transfixed, she pulled herself off of it with another salacious ‘pop’ to see that it had morphed indeed.

 

The base broadened, the color darker, More ridges. She heard a low rumbling. She looked up to the eyes of the beast. Watching. Waiting.

 

_Allura had read about Drule mating habits before her union to the prince to prepare herself for the unknown. She knew that they were a primal species when it came to mating, with the ruts and knotting typical to these types. But she did not know there were levels to such coupling. Once a male was completely accepted by a mate, they had the potential of becoming wild, mimicking a mating pattern typical to early evolutionary Drule species. This was considered an exception rather than the rule. Drule species are known for defensiveness and non- emotion. The union as previously described ensured mate compatibility, mutual trust and bonding vital to produce strong pups._

 

But looking at her Drule, all raw power, and dominance, she knew those texts didn’t understand what the hell they were talking about. They could go on an on about the drule, but truthfully the following was the only thing these so-called experts needed to know;

_He was going to take her and she was going to love it._

Submissively, she lowered herself down between his knees. She looked up to make sure his slit like pupils were trained on her. They were. Not breaking eye contact, she brought the flat plane of her pink tongue over his engorged member. The beast let out a hiss. She finished at the top, slowly swirling around the crown. In what would be her last initiating move of the evening, she parted her lips even further and took as much of him down her throat as she could take. Slowly, _it had to be slow or the beast may mistake her as exerting dominance_ she applied suction as she receded.

 

“Y _esssssss_ ” he hissed audibly.

 

‘So he can speak’ she mused as she knelt before him. Waiting now for his lead. She raised up and timidly crawled back on the bed. He tracked her movements, the rumbling in his chest intensifying. She turned her back to him. Now he would take full control. An impossibly large hand anchored on her neck. She felt the slight sting of his claws settling there against her skin but the sensation did not register as pain. She felt his body shift, and a delicious chill ran up her spine as often does when the  body recognizes creeping presences behind it. Feeling the exhilarating sensation of his fanged mouth close to the base of her spine she swung her hair to the side, and just in time because she felt his long, heavy tongue travel over each vertebrae. She let out a languid sigh. His tongue being a sensation she could not live without ever again. She felt his desire grow. He was ready. And so was she. No more stalling.

She felt his fangs graze the outer shell of her ear. _“On your knees. Arch your back_.” he ordered gruffly, but she felt the smile nonetheless. “Yes, my prince”. she answered demurely, complying to his desired position. Oh how she had missed the feeling of her sex on his. She could not believe the amount of restraint he possessed even in this form. But now she was past the point of no return. She played the innocent lamb, the seductress, the goddess. Now she needed, she _yearned_ to submit. Hand against her hip, pushing deep, hand secured around her neck, he snarled. “MINE!” and filled her, completed her.

 

Screaming and snarling revebrated off of the walls. His grand headboard smacked violently against the wall. With the bed frame shaking under great stress, Allura planted her feet downwards, bracing the force of him against her. She needed more. Without being told she arched her back even further. Her cheek caressed the black sheets  and her hands laid before her in prostration. “YES! SUBMIT! he greedily shouted. His hand moved from her neck to grab a fistful of her golden locks pulling her head back. He held it like a rope, loving the feel of her softness as he rammed relentlessly into her core. “Ohhhhhh! AAAAAAAHHHHH!” Vocalisations were all she could muster now, but the beast understood these more closely than words. She was immobilized with passion, and content to be controlled. Submission was a haven.  Once, this scene would have  been deemed indecent and barbaric. How could she hold that view now when his ribbed sheath felt divine against her. She loved the power in his grip, and the protection his dominance guaranteed. Suddenly he ordered. “ _Raise up. Look forward._ ” Immediately she complied. He brought his hand to her neck once again, baring the side of it to his waiting lips. He trapped her other arm behind her, using it as leverage to slam her deliciously to the hilt of his thrusting cock. Tongue and fangs grazed gluttonously over her neck, its muscles lax, inviting him to feast there, her other arm reached back to cradle the back of his head, raising her chest to a gratuitous angle that would allow her chest to bounce in the way she knew he liked. She happened to catch their reflection in a black and gold lacquered mirror that caught every salacious snap of lotors hips and each responsive jiggle her body reciprocated.

What an erotic display they made. The sight of his enormous body encased protectively around her own slight frame was almost enough to bring about her release. She spied the fanged grin she knew she felt as she watched him destroy her neck with hickeys and love bites. He let her arm go so that she could freely trace the lines of their intertwined bodies. And she felt one more new sensation that would prove to be her undoing. His thrusts grew insistent. Hurried. Frantic. Desperate. The sound of the headboard smacking grew steadily into one repeated pulse. He was incoherent. She was incoherent. Nothing else existed beyond the two of them and the bed that she vaguely felt underneath her. Combined pleasure began to culminate into one urgent anticipation. The deep stirring that steadily grew within both of them began to grow rapidly. 

He felt it. She felt it.

Their meeting, their entire existence boiled down to this moment. Then she felt the white hot sensation of needles finding sanctuary in her neck. She felt the lightning bolt strike outwards through her core, up her spine, in her mind. She screamed _something_ but all language was lost to her. She convulsed. Quivered. Her body could not take the reverberations and fell back on something solid and sweaty. His chest. His chest that heaved with a roar. It had to be a roar. The vibration pounded through her neck and again to her core, but by then she was on another plane. She did feel him thrust one last time, and she received every last drop of seed that spilled forth inside of her, her walls involuntarily clenching around him, milking him before he would engorge, She opened her eyes, (when did they close?) to see the wide expanse of his defined chest. She whined slightly and nuzzled against it repositioning herself to be more comfortable. She felt a slight pressure on the temple of her head. As she came to, she realized it to be fingers, stroking her locks. Without notable claws. Feeling returned to her legs and she found to be intertwined with powerful lilac thighs and calves. She felt an equally powerful arm wrapped around her waist, securing her in place. And lastly she recognized the  wholeness that she felt between her legs. Knotting seemed such a vulgar, barbaric action but the truth of the matter was that it felt absolutely _delicious_ she gave and experimental wiggle and felt her beloved captor realize she had come to. She found use of both arms and brought them to encircle her prince’s neck. Now was the time for softness and tenderness.

 

"I see you've awakened my sweet."

"Mmmmm, so i have...." Allura's voice continued to drip with honey. "'I'm awake, but I'm so exhausted."

"Thats what happens when you lose yourself to the throws of passion." He moved in to whisper in her ear. Slowly, he started exploration of her neck with his tongue.  "Ah! That tickles! She turned her face towards his gleaming mouth which... was most likely a bad idea. He claimed her lips once, but Allura was feeling playful. Everytime be brought his lips close, she playfully turned her head away, she turned her head, tried everything to evade him.His frusration made her giggle. Incensed, Lotor moved on top of her grinning devilishy, pinning her arms to the top of her head.

"If I cant have your lips, then I will have something else..."

 

 


End file.
